dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item scaling (Dragon Age II)
Item scaling (or item level scaling) is a gameplay mechanic responsible for adjusting item power to the character level. In regard to scaling, items in Dragon Age II can be split into three distinct categories: # Unique items usually have fixed (predefined) levels. # All generic and some unique items are scaled to Hawke's level once – at the time when they are generated. They don't improve in quality afterwards. # Some unique weapons and accessories have the property. These items are re-scaled every time Hawke gains a level. Companion armor also falls into this category even though it is not explicitly marked as leveled in UI. Scaling modifiers Item level Item level is a modifier similar to tiers in Dragon Age: Origins. Item level can be fixed, usually ranging from 1 to 25, or vary based on Hawke's level. In the latter case, the two levels are usually equal with the exception of The Hawke's Key (and possibly a few other unique items) which is set to Hawke's level + 2. Power scale Power scale is a scaling multiplier that defines a relative strength of item properties for different base item types. For example, chestpieces have a power scale of 1, helmets – 0.4. This means that the stats on helmets will be 2.5 times less powerful than on chestpieces. This multiplier is used in most scaling formulas, with a notable exception of attribute requirements. Property power Property power is another common multiplier. It is defined for each property on an item individually. Most of the time it equals 1.0, however, many unique items override the default value. For example, for an item with 3 rune slots, this property power is 3.0. Items are categorized by the game engine into 7 ranks based on the total property power. These ranks affect item costs, icons, and attribute requirements. Scaling formulas Armor, resistances, attack, defense PropertyValue = PropertyData(LVL) * PropertyScale * PowerScale * PropertyPower PropertyScale is: * 0.5 for heavy armor * 0.4625 for medium armor * 0.425 for light armor * 2 for elemental resistances * 0.5 for attack * 0.25 for defense PropertyData(LVL) is taken from ''property_data'' GDA file: Attribute requirements Armor (strength, dexterity, magic): ArmorReq = (10 + (0.75 * ItemLevel)) * ReqScale Armor (constitution, cunning, willpower): ArmorReq = (10 + (0.25 * ItemLevel)) * ReqScale Weapons (strength, dexterity, magic): WeaponReq = (10 + ItemLevel) * ReqScale * 1.1 Bonus damage BonusDamage = Damage * BonusDamageScale * PowerScale * PropertyPower Damage is (scaled) base weapon damage. BonusDamageScale is: * 0.2 for single-target damage * 0.1 for AoE damage * 0.3 for damage vs. enemy type (i.e. Humans, Qunari, or Demons/Undead) Cost Cost in = RankModifier * BaseModifier * ItemLevel * SUM(PropertyPower * PropertyCost) RankModifier is taken from item_ranks.gda, see Property power for the table of values. BaseModifier is taken from itm_base.gda and usually equals 1.0 with the exception of: PropertyCost is taken from item_properties.gda. Note that values listed in item infoboxes on the wiki are selling prices (i.e. prices that you get for selling an item to a merchant): SellingPrice = TRUNC(Cost / 10) Damage Damage increases linearly with weapon level. There are five basic weapon types that affect how damage is calculated. Damage = (BaseDamage + DamagePerLevel * Level) * DamageScale * PowerScale Proc chance, regeneration rates Proc chance and regeneration rate bonuses are fixed. They are only affected by the power scale. For properties it means that Y (power value) is scaled, and X (proc chance) is not. -style properties are not scaled. Other PropertyValue = (BaseValue + ValuePerLevel * Level) * PowerScale * PropertyPower BaseValue and ValuePerLevel are specified in item_properties.gda file on a per-property basis: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Appendices Attribute requirements table This table lists armor attribute requirements for item levels 1 through 25. Damage table This table lists weapon damage and DPS for item levels 1 through 30. See also * Combat mechanics (Dragon Age II) * Item properties (Dragon Age II) Category:Dragon Age II gameplay